


Old Vices

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Prompt Fill, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo is drunk at a party and Cass has to go pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Vices

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a request on tumblr.

It’s 3:34 a.m. when Cass gets the text and true to the saying _nothing good happens after 2 a.m_. this one isn’t particularly good news. It’s from Mojo and all it says is _come get ya boy_ accompanied by a photo of Enzo, sweaty and shirtless, solo cup raised high, his pupils noticeably dilated even in the picture and he knows instantly that Enzo is completely fuckin blasted. He texts Mojo back asking for the address and by the time he’s responded Cass is dressed and on his way out the door, punching the address into the GPS before he even gets to the car. Luckily the house isn’t that far away and it only takes him about five minutes to get there. The driveway and front yard are overflowing with cars, some of them even parked in the street and Cass just pulls up behind some random Chevy and cuts the ignition. He’s not even out of the car and he can hear the music coming from the house, the bass vibrating through the seat and up his spine.

As he makes his way up to the house he sees that the front door’s been left wide open and so he makes his way inside, the music almost deafeningly loud now that he’s closer to the source of it. He can see over the crowd of people (one of the perks of being so tall), the ebb and flow of the at least fifty bodies in this front room alone when he finally spots Mojo and pushes his way through the mass of drunken strangers until he’s standing in front of coworker. He doesn’t notice him at first, too engrossed in whatever the leggy blonde is whispering in his ear to care about what’s going on around him and Cass has to yell to be heard over the music.

“Mojo!”

His eyes finally light on Cass and he reaches over, clapping him on the shoulder and smiling. “Cass, bro! Glad you could make it! What’s up, man?”

“You texted me about Enzo remember? Where is he?”

“Oh ho Enzo is lit my man, ya’ll gonna have a good time tonight.” And then he winked, or he tried to anyways, because of his inebriated state it really came out as more of a prolonged blink. “Last time I saw him he was by the pool with these two dudes.” He vaguely pointed in what he assumed was the direction of the pool. 

He pushes his way through more people to the back of the house where there are two sets of sliding glass doors that make up most of the back wall and outside is a large oval shaped pool with an attached hot tub that dumps into the pool in a waterfall. It’s full of even more people, he can see couples making out and quite a few topless chicks splashing around and screaming girlishly. There are tables spread out all around the edge of the pool and on the grass of the backyard and there’s gotta be at least another fifty people out here and he has absolutely no idea where Enzo is. He’s drunk and probably not thinking straight, he’s completely vulnerable right now and fear spikes through his chest, gripping his heart and squeezing so tightly it makes it hard for him to breathe. 

He hears him before he sees him, he’d recognize that voice anywhere, and as he gets closer he can start to distinguish what he’s saying. “No I’m a hundred fuckin percent serious, I’mma professional,” and he pauses to hiccup. “Wrestler. I’m part of the flyest tag team to grace ya TV screen in prolly _ever_ man, I mean look at me.”

He’s sitting at a table with two other men, just like Mojo had said he’d be, and at first sight there wasn’t nothin wrong with em, they just looked like two regular dudes enjoying a party and chattin it up. Until Cass saw the fine lines of white powder laid out in front of them, a piece of a cut up straw grasped in each of their hands and that’s when he went off. 

“What the fuck is this shit, Enzo?” He screams, anger radiating from every pore of his body, his face flushing with it. He squeezes his hands into fists, nails digging into his palms as he tries to resist the urge to bust faces first and ask questions later. 

Enzo turns to him all crooked smiles and bright eyes as he clumsily reaches for Cass’ hand. “See guys, this is my tag team partner, isn’t he the biggest guy you’ve ever seen in person? Imagine gettin the ring with that! Ya better wear ya brown pants, how you doin?” 

He snatches his hand away from Enzo’s and repeats his earlier question, enunciating each word carefully. “What the fuck. Is this shit Enzo?”

“Oh this?” He waves a hand airily at the cocaine on the table. “It’s nothin Cass, just the way Chris and Roberto party. It’s no big thing.” He shrugs and grabs for Cass’ hand again but once again he yanks it away.

“Are you out of your God damn mind Zo? Get up, we’re going home.” 

His face falls, his expression growing almost childlike as he sticks out his lower lip and pouts. “Aw come on Cass, don’t be like that. These guys are my new friends and you haven’t even given them a chance.”

He glares at each of them in turn, his eyes twin blue flames that make Chris and Roberto shrivel beneath his gaze. “I don’t need to give them a chance Zo, these ain’t my kind of people, ain’t _our_ kind of people. Now get up, we’re leaving.”

He tries to protest some more but Cass just picks him up and tosses him over his shoulder, carrying him kicking and screaming to the car before tossing him in the backseat. Once he’s seated behind the wheel he locks eyes with Enzo in the rearview mirror and says, “I don’t wanna hear another word out of you until we get home. Not one fuckin word, got it!” He opens his mouth to speak but Cass cuts him off. “Don’t. Just don’t!” He shouts, his voice booming in the enclosed space of the car and for once in his life Enzo has the good graces to shut up.

The ride home is silent and the walk to the house is silent and then they sit in their living room in more silence. Enzo seems to have sobered up for the most part and is just staring down at his hands, rubbing them together. He looks so defeated, his hair all flopped over to one side and hanging limply around his face, he’s still shirtless neither of them having stopped to find it on the way out and Cass almost feels bad. Almost. But then he remembers the fear that had gripped him, the worry he’d felt when he found his boyfriend drunk and alone with two strangers and cocaine laid out on the table plain as day, he thinks of all the horrible things that could have happened tonight, if they’d talked Enzo into snorting that shit with them and he just wants to shake him until he understands just how dire of a situation this was. 

“What happened tonight Enzo?” He whispers into the void of silence that had been their house until that moment. 

“Went to a party with Mojo, got a little drunk. That’s all.”

“What happened with those guys that you were with?” He asks, his voice shaking with barely contained emotion. 

“Nothin happened, we was just talkin.”

He laughs bitterly. “Look me in the eye and tell me that all you did was talk. There was coke all over that fuckin table Enzo!”

Enzo jumps to his feet and now he’s the one who’s angry as he tears a hand through his hair roughly and stares Cass dead in the eye. “Nothing fuckin happened! You know I wouldn’t touch that shit, not ever again.”

“You were drunk Enzo, who knows what they could have talked you into! You shouldn’t have even been there! You were just supposed to be hanging out with Mojo.” He’s standing now too, towering over Enzo and he’s so angry, so fuckin pissed that Enzo would be this irresponsible.

“I _was_ hangin out with Mojo but then he got a text about this party and so we went. I had no idea that shit would be there and if I did I wouldn’t have gone but by the time they pulled it out I was drunk and I didn’t care. I didn’t care Cass. I didn’t care because I don’t ever wanna touch that shit again. I have everything that I’ve ever wanted right now, I have this great gig wrestling and this house and I have you Cass, my life is perfect. I’d never do anything to fuck it up.”

Just like that all of the anger bleeds out of him and he’s reaching out and pulling Enzo against him, crushing his body to his in a tight hug and peppering kisses over his still sweaty forehead. “I’m sorry for how I reacted, I just love you so much and I don’t ever want you to get mixed up in all that again. We’re in such a good place now.” He pulls back so he can see his face but keeps his arms looped loosely around Enzo’s waist, making sure he stays close.

“I know that and I’d never do anything to jeopardize what we have. I’m sorry that I made you worry.” He leans up on his tiptoes and kisses Cass square on the mouth. He tastes like Triple Sec and lime and the kiss is sloppy and hungry and hot as Enzo devours his mouth. When they pull apart Cass is breathless and dazed, his mind clouded by a haze of arousal and Enzo gives him a wicked grin. “Why don’t you let me make it up to you?” 

Later, when Enzo’s face is covered in Cass’ come and his own saliva he thinks that maybe they should argue more, especially if this is how he’s gonna make it up to him.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic implies that Enzo used to have a cocaine addiction and that obviously is not true nor do I believe it to be true. This is a work of fiction. Let me know what you think?


End file.
